All I Need is you
by JimmyKimbelong2gether
Summary: When Jimmy’s life is turned upside down by a terrible accident, there is only one person who seems to be able to help him.


Well well, long time no write for me!! I thought seeing as I am now a full time bum, I might as well get back into writing fics, so here I go, for the 1st time in ages.  
  
DISCLAIMER: I do not own them, except the ones you haven't heard of before dammit! STORY NOTES: Well, not much to say here, Alex isn't dead cos I don't want her to be, and neither is lieutenant Johnson (haha the power of fan fiction) and yea, it's not set at any time in particular and I'm not too sure where this will go after this chapter, anything goes!! Enjoy SUMMARY: When Jimmy's life is turned upside down by a terrible accident, there is only one person who seems to be able to help him.  
  
ALL I NEED IS YOU.  
  
He sat on the cold pavement, huddled up against the fence of his New York city house, watching it burn. He had no idea what had caused the fire, but he knew it wasn't his fault. He didn't know what he had done to deserve this happening to him, he had worked so hard to rebuild his life after all the things he had done wrong, all the people he had hurt, all the money he'd lost. He had a good job, a nice house and things with the woman he loved were getting better every day, for the first time in years, Jimmy Doherty was happy. Until now.  
  
Kim Zambrano stared out the window of the ambulance trying to block out Carlos' persistent droning about his newest woman. It was only two hours into the shift and already Kim was going insane. It was one of those days where she just wanted the shift to be over so she could go home and crawl into bed and sleep until spring. She shivered at the thought and pulled the collar of her FDNY jacket further up her neck. Still ignoring Carlos, her thoughts shifted from the weather to her ex-husband Jimmy. They had been getting along so well lately and Jimmy appeared a different person to the lying, cheat she first married. He was sweet and sensitive now, and prided himself on honesty and being a good father to their son Joey. His gambling was ancient history, and he now lived a comfortable lifestyle, never missing a child support payment and living in a nice house close to the fire station, rather than a shoddy, run down apartment on the dodgier side of Manhattan. Kim's thoughts of Jimmy were interrupted by the radio crackling to life "Adam 55-3 respond to house fire 133 on lex, house fire 133 on lex" Kim picked up the radio and responded "copy that central, house fire 133 on lex" as she repeated the address it dawned on her, "oh my god, that's Jimmy's place!"  
  
"DK, Walsh, you guys check inside, Taylor, Lombardo check round the back, the rest of you get on the hoses and put this bloody fire out" Lieu instructed to the fire fighters, they all knew it was Jimmy's house that was now a raging inferno, and Lieu knew that both Jimmy and his son should be at home "please find them ok" he murmured to himself.  
  
"Get out of the bloody way!" Kim shrieked out the window of the ambulance at the dickhead in front of them who refused to pull over, Carlos has planted his hand on the horn permanently, the noise was deafening and still the man didn't pull over. As they dawdled along at a ridiculous speed the smoke from the house came into view "that doesn't look good" Carlos murmured, noting the colour of the smoke "tell me about it" Kim replied, silently praying for her son, and for Jimmy.  
  
"DK to squad, as far as we can tell, this place is empty, we're coming out" DK said over his radio, some hope in his voice now he was confident Jimmy and Joey weren't inside "Roger that DK", lieu replied "Squad to Taylor, any sign?" all that replied was static.  
  
"Jimmy? You ok? Where's Joey?" Alex was kneeling next to Jimmy by the fence, trying to get information out of him, but all he did was stare into the flames of his burning house. "C'mon Jimmy, I need you to tell me if Joey is in there" Alex pleaded, if the child was inside, he'd need to be found immediately. Jimmy shook his head "he's not in there" he whispered, his voice barely audible "where is he Jimmy?" Alex pressed, she needed to be absolutely certain that Joey was ok, for Kim's sake "friends house" Jimmy replied quietly, his deep brown eyes still staring into the fire "Ok, lets get you out of here" Alex encouraged, gently holding Jimmy's arm and trying to help him up, but Jimmy remained seated and shook his head, his eyes still not moving from the flames, crackling merrily while destroying a his possessions.  
  
Well, what do you think? Should I continue?? Please review guys KRISTY 


End file.
